


Why did I agree to this bet?!

by mnb_luxe



Series: K!nk season 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma loves lingerie, Kenma streams games, Kinktober, Kuroo distracts Kenma, Kuroo loves Kenma in lingerie, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, no beta reader we die like men, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnb_luxe/pseuds/mnb_luxe
Summary: Kenma makes a bet with Kuroo he is sure he is going to win. Kenma does not win and now Kuroo gets one hour and Kenma has to do anything he wants. This can not possibly end well for Kenma, can it?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: K!nk season 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952629
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Why did I agree to this bet?!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2; Lingerie/ Branding/ Costumes  
> -Lingerie  
> Fandom; Haikyuu!!   
> Ship; Kuro/Ken
> 
> I had several ideas for the day 2 prompts so you might see those pop up later.

Kenma knew it was a bad idea to make that bet. He knew it but he made it anyway and now he lost. Now he owed Kuroo. The bet was set up that the winner got one hour of anything the winner wanted. Kenma was so sure he would win that he had already decided on what his hour would be spent doing. He had planned on having Kuroo make him his grandmother's secret recipe for her famous apple pie. Unfortunately for him he was now going to be entirely at Kuroo’s mercy for an entire hour and it made him shudder in fear. When the winner was decided all Kuroo did was wink at him and walk out of the room. That was three days ago and he hasn’t brought it up again since. Maybe Kenma would get lucky and Kuroo would simply forget all about it. 

Like most things in life, Kenma was not that lucky. It was almost a whole week later when Kuroo finally brought it up again. 

“Kitten. I have finally decided on how to use my hour.” Kenma had to pause his game to look up at Kuroo and he definitely didn’t like the gleam in his eyes. 

“Whatever it is, don’t forget it's Wednesday. I’m streaming tonight.” The smile that spread across Kuroo’s lips was downright devilish and Kenma’s stomach churned. “Oh god. Please don’t screw with my stream Kuroo.”

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. I’m not gonna mess with your stream. Not exactly. I’m just gonna mess with you. What time are you starting?” Kuroo’s steady voice did nothing to ease Kenma’s nerves. 

“I’ll start at 8:00 like usual. Why?”

“No reason. I have to go out for a bit.” Kuroo wasted no time getting himself up from the couch before grabbing his keys and wallet and hastily leaving the apartment. 

“Why did I agree to that stupid bet?” Kenma groans to the empty room. 

Kuroo came back a little bit before 7:00 and immediately locked himself in their bedroom. Kenma had no idea what he was doing in there but the anticipation and nervous energy was racing through him none the less. After his small dinner Kenma went to the bathroom to shower before his stream. As he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair the bathroom door cracked open just slightly and Kuroo stuck his head in. 

“When you’re done with your shower I need you to come straight to your streaming room. Okay Kitten?” Kuroo didn’t even wait for a response. Simply dipped back out of the bathroom and shut the door. Kuroo was most definitely going to screw with his stream somehow. 

“Why did I agree to that stupid bet?” This time it was simply his shower head that got to hear the regret in Kenma’s voice. 

After his shower he dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist before heading toward the bedroom to get dressed but when his hand reaches the door knob he finds the bedroom door locked. Kuroo had said to come straight to his streaming room but could he really not even get dressed first? With a sigh, Kenma walks to the other end of the hall and into his streaming room that doubled as a spare bedroom. 

“Can’t I at least get dressed first Kuroo?” Kenma asks as he enters the room. 

“Oh don’t you worry about that. I’ve got you covered.” Yeah, Kenma really didn’t like where this was going. Checking the clock on the wall he saw he had to be online in about thirty minutes. 

“Kuroo whatever it is please hurry. I hate starting my stream late.” Kuroo smiled that devilish smile again and pointed to a bag on the bed.

“By all means, let's get you ready for your stream, Kitten.” Kenma looked to the bed and saw a discreet white and pink bag and his stomach dropped.

“Kuroo no. No. Please. Not during my stream.”

“You don’t even know what’s in the bag yet. How can you say no?”

“Yes but I know where that bag came from and nothing good can come from it. Please don’t fuck up my stream Kuroo. I’m begging you. Tonight is a sponsored game and I -”

“I get one hour. That was the bet, was it not? One hour. Whatever the winner wants. You’re not going back on our deal now are you?” Kuroo had stalked closer and closer to Kenma as he spoke and was now toe to toe with the smaller man. Kuroo’s hand snaked up Kenmas still naked torso, up his neck and burrowed itself into his still wet hair. Kuroo gripped the base of his head tight. “You don’t want to be late getting online now do you? Get dressed. I’ll be back in ten minutes before you go live.” With that Kuroo kissed him tight and hot on his mouth and stolled out of the room whistling. 

Kenma stared at the bag for a few more minutes trying to decide if he was terrified or excited for whatever Kuroo had in store for him. He went to the bed and dumped the contents of the bag out. On the bed there was a pair of red lace panties with a matching strappy bralette, and matching garter belt as well as black stockings. A black lace choker completed the outfit. He thumbed the buttery soft lace and couldn’t help the slight sigh that escaped his lips. 

It was no secret how much Kenma adored lingerie. He had a whole drawer in the closet full of silk and lace. It was also no secret how much Kuroo loved to see him in it. But to wear it during a live stream? Unfortunately for Kenma it was now obvious that it was excitement thrumming in his veins and not fear. Surely Kuroo would at least allow him a sweat shirt on his upper half but having the knowledge of the red and black lace beneath it would be exhilarating. Kenma was suddenly very glad he had exfoliated and shaved in the shower. 

He slid the panties on first and of course they fit him like a second skin. Then the bralette, the straps criss-crossing across his chest and back, then he put on the choker and garter before pulling up the stockings and connecting them. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and blushed at the image he created. All red and black lace with flushed cheeks and slightly damp hair. He looked like sex on a stick and even Kenma - who had always had issues about his self image - could admit he looked good. 

Kuroo entered the room as Kenma was still looking at himself in the mirror and a low rumble resounded from his chest like a growl. Kenma turned and watched his boyfriends eyes fill with lust and he was stuck still as he felt Kuroo’s eyes roam his body from top to toe and back again before making eye contact. 

“Kitten. You look even better than I thought you would. Jesus.” Kuroo had to shake himself slightly to knock himself from his lust filled trance. This hour was going to challenge both of them. “One more thing and then you’ll be ready to stream. Get on the bed baby. Hands and knees please.” 

“Kuroo… why?” 

“I think you know why. Do as I say and it will be so worth it later baby. I promise. Be a good Kitten.” Kenma did indeed know why. He looked at Kuroo nervously but moved to the bed anyway. “Good Kitten. Now relax for me or you’re going to be late getting online.”

Kenma took a deep breath and relaxed his body as the lace panties were pulled to the side and Kuroo’s lubed fingers - when had he even gotten the lube?- began to circle that tight ring of muscles. Given their activities the night before the muscle gave way relatively easily and a single finger slid home easily up to the knuckle. It took only a few passes before Kuroo entered a second finger and the noises Kenma had been trying to hold in started to escape as small whines and mewls. 

“There’s a good Kitten. Let me hear you now baby because once you go live you’re going to have to keep nice and quiet.” Kuroo’s words only made Kenma hotter and he slipped from his hands to his elbows creating a deep arch in his back and Kuroo practically purred from behind him. 

After a few more minutes of light stretching Kenma felt the glass tip of his favorite plug against his entrance and moaned loudly. Kuroo behind him had to physically stop himself from ravaging his boyfriend right then and there. The sounds Kenma made have always driven him wild. Combine that with the sight of red and black lace and Kuroo was nearly a goner. He slid the plug in slowly making sure the stretch was not painful before the plug was all the way in and nestled snugly. Kenma let out a shaky sigh once the plug was nestled tightly and Kuroo moved the lace of his panties back in place where they belong. 

“God you’re so perfect.” Kuroo muttered out as he pulled Kenma back up to stand. They both looked at the clock and realized they had just a few more minutes until Kenma needed to be streaming. Kuroo looked down at Kenma once more and smirked. “I should make you stream in only this. Imagine the kind of viewers you’d get my little kitty.” He chuckled at Kenma’s resulting frown. “Oh alright fine.” Kuroo then pulled his black hoodie over his head, revealing his muscular torso and half a sleeve of tattoos which never ceased to make Kenma’s mouth water. Kuroo placed the hoodie directly over Kenma’s head and adjusted it slightly so the only thing visible from the waist up was the hoodie and the choker. Kenma put his nose down and inhaled the spicy and musky scent that was Kuroo from the hoodie. “Now you’re ready to go.”

“I hate you for this. Just so you know.” Kenma tried to keep his voice monotone as he moved to his computer but he had forgotten about the plug inside him and when he plopped down on his computer chair the plug shifted slightly and hit his prostate head on. The resulting moan that ripped from his throat had Kuroo visibly shuddering. 

“You don’t hate me Kitten. But. Slight change of plans. Move your chair out a little bit baby.” 

“Kuroo what are you talking about?” Kenma was still trying to get the red out of his cheeks. He only had two minutes before he had to go live and he was currently trying - and failing- to keep himself from getting hard inside the red lace that was confining his cock. 

“I said move your chair out a little bit.” Kuroo then knelt to the ground and physically moved Kenma’s chair away before sliding under the desk. It was a tight fit for his large frame but he made it work. He then pulled Kenma’s chair back where it belonged and he was staring straight at the half hard dick of his boyfriend behind red lace. Kuroo shivered in anticipation. “Time to go live baby. Don’t blow it.” Kuroo laughed at his own joke and as much as Kenma wanted to argue the clock ticked 8 and he had to hit the ‘go live’ button. 

While his usual viewers rolled in Kenma set up the new game he would be playing tonight and tried like hell to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was under his desk with his fingers roaming up and down his stocking clad legs. He tried to move forward like he would any other stream but his brain was short circuiting and he couldn’t even remember how he usually went about his streams. He interacted with the comments as the game loaded up and soon he was ready to start playing he felt those roaming fingers move just a little higher to caress his bare leg past the stockings. 

Kenma coughed to hide his gasp as Kuroo’s fingers just barely brushed the edges of the red lace. But the fingers mercifully retreated. Kenma continued his game for another 2o minutes uninterrupted until he felt a warm mouth through the stockings at his ankle before the warm heat began to travel up. Kenma tried like hell to maintain his breathing and not to let any of what was happening under the desk show on camera. Kuroo’s mouth continued its movement upwards until he reached the apex of Kenma’s thighs and nosed lightly at the now fully hard cock. Above him Kenma fell into another coughing fit to try to hide his arousal and Kuroo smirked. 

The stream had been live for almost an hour and Kuroo hadn’t left Kenma alone for a single second. There was always some kind of connection. Fingers caressing him or a warm wet heat trailing over skin and stockings. Kenma was so hard he could cry and even his viewers were asking if he felt okay because he was flushed red and half panting most of the time. He tried to reassure his streamers he was fine but every time he tried Kuroo would move his mouth to pant over his dick and Kenma would have to distract himself once again. Kuroo’s own patience was wearing thin. Kenma usually streamed anywhere from three to five hours but they both knew that wasn’t going to be possible tonight. 

Kenma had been streaming for just shy of two hours and he was about four seconds from coming in his panties when he felt something land in his lap that was not Kuroo’s hand or head. He glanced down and saw Kuroo’s phone up displaying his notes screen with a small note. 

‘End the stream here Kitten. We both know you aren’t playing very well anyway. End the stream and I’ll give you a reward.’

Kenma looks back up to his screen and saves the game quickly where he was before speaking to the people in his stream. He says the first excuse that came to his mind. “I’m really sorry guys, I hate to cut the stream short but I’m not feeling the greatest so we're gonna stop here for today. Sorry about this. See you all on Sunday!” Kenma quickly cuts the camera and turns off the stream before pushing his chair out so Kuroo could get out from under his desk. They both can hear the joints popping as Kuroo stretches from his crouched position. Kuroo wastes no time and picks up Kenma and throws him over his shoulder before charging from the room and making a beeline for their bedroom.

“Such a good Kitty. You’re going to get the best reward now. What Kitty doesn’t want cream?”

“Stop making cat jokes Kuroo. They aren’t funny anymore.”

“I’ll never stop.” Kuroo punctuated his sentence by throwing Kenma down onto their bed with a small bounce before throwing himself over the smaller man and locking their lips together in a heated embrace. 

Kuroo’s tongue slipped across Kenma’s and he opened his mouth, eager to deepen the kiss. The pair were grinding against each other frantically. Kuroo managed to rip his hoodie off of Kenma’s body, only breaking the kiss for a split second before they were on each other again. Two hours of teasing was a lot and both knew that this wouldn’t last long but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be good. Kenma’s hands traveled south to grip the edge of Kuroo’s sweat pants and began to push down as far as his hands could move them. Kuroo’s bare torso moving quickly across the lace that held his boyfriend. 

“Please hurry Kuroo. I need you. Now.” Kenma panted between kisses and Kuroo wasted no more time slipping off his pants and boxers before climbing back over the Kenma.

“Patience is a virtue Kitten. But lucky for you I have lost all of mine as well. You have no idea how hard it was not to ravage you while all your followers watched. God. Fuck. Kenma you’re so perfect.” Kuroo continued his praises and dirty talk while he unclipped the garter and slowly rolled off Kenma’s stockings. When they were gone Kuroo’s hands roamed the bare flesh and caused Kenma to shiver time and time again as his hands moved to the bralette and removed that as well. When the red lace panties were the only thing separating them Kuroo shifted forward and hooked the edge of the panties with his teeth while slowly pulling them down and off. 

Not even a full second after the lace was free from the skin, Kuroo’s wet, hot mouth closed around Kenma’s painfully hard dick and it took a whole lot of willpower that Kenma didn’t even know he possessed to keep himself from coming on the spot. Instead a pained groan slipped from his lips and his body writhed under Kuroo. 

“G-god. Fuck. Kuroo. Please.” His cries were stuttered and broken as he begged for his boyfriend. His fingers, his cock, his mouth. Whatever he could get. He needed it now. He was desperate for it. 

“I got you baby. Don’t worry.” Kuroo’s velvety smooth voice made Kenma’s blood sing through him and straight south. Kuroo’s fingers slowly moved toward the plug that was still nestled deep inside Kenma and Kuroo began to toy with it. Pushing it in a little, twisting it, slowly pulling out before popping it back in place, all the while keeping his mouth on his dick. Above him Kenma’s noises were nearly feral as he moaned and cried out in pleasure. 

“K-KUROO!” Kenma actually shouted when Kuroo moved the plug just right and pushed the blunt end against that special little ball of nerves. 

“Fuck yes baby.” Kuroo wasted no more time taking out the plug and lubing up his fingers - seriously where does this lube keep coming from? - and sliding two fingers inside to extend the stretch. Kuroo was not small by any means.

Just because he had a plug in for the last two hours does not mean he can take Kuroo yet. The stretch is deep with just the right amount of sting and Kenma stops being able to control any part of himself. Broken pleas are dripping from his lips as his body constantly moves with Kuroo’s fingers. It feels like hours have passed before Kenma feels Kuroo’s head slip past his hole and Kenma arches his back to pull his boyfriend deeper inside. Kuroo can already feel Kenma’s tight hole constricting around him. He groans as he pushes himself further and drapes himself over Kenma’s smaller frame. Their lips meet again in a clash of teeth and tongue as Kuroo slides home. Their kisses are broken only by the lust filled noises coming from each of them. 

“Kuroo. God. Shit. Kuroo PLEASE. MOVE.” Kenma was well aware of how desperate he sounded but couldn’t find it in himself to care at this moment. He continued to beg even as Kuroo began moving. 

Kuroo moved at a pace that seemed unhuman even to himself as he slammed his dick into his boyfriend if for no other reason then to hear the noises coming from Kenma beneath him. He pushed as deep as he could but couldn’t get the angle right to hit that spot he needed to send Kenma over the edge. Kuroo pulled out, much to Kenma’s displeasure and he whined loudly in protest. WIthout a word Kuroo gripped Kenma by the hips and flipped him over onto his hands and knees before sliding back in to the hilt in one push. He hit Kenma’s prostate in the first thrust and had Kenma coming loudly in just two more thrusts, Kuroo’s name and a number of expletives falling from Kenma’s lips as he shoots across the bed beneath him. The clench of Kenma’s ass around Kuroo had him spilling just a second later as he paints his boyfriends inside white, shouting Kenma’s name back at him. 

After a few seconds of panting and catching their breaths, Kuroo turns them both on their sides and pulled Kenma into his chest cuddling him tightly. Kenma’s breathing was steadily evening out into sleep and Kuroo kissed the small blonde on the head before murmuring in his ear.

“I’m glad I cheated on that bet. I’ll make you Grannies pie this weekend. Love you Kitten.”

“I hate you too. At least until that pie is in front of me. Good night Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a multi shipper and you will all come to find this out as the series progresses. Feel free to leave me any advice for my writing and thanks for stopping by! 
> 
> If you enjoyed make sure to bookmark so you can come along on this sin filled journey. Kudos and Comments are always super appreciated. See ya next time!


End file.
